Una navidad inesperada
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Era 24 de diciembre, faltaba una hora para media noche y seis amigas platicaban amenamente en el restaurante de una de ellas. - ¿Y tú, Sakari? ¿Anubias no preparó nada especial? -No, tuvo que salir de la ciudad y me dijo que no llegará hasta mañana. AnubiasXOC


**¡Hola a todos! Dios, años sin pasar por aqui -le pegan- bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot que hice a modo de regalo de navidad para mi querida amiga Sakari c:**

 **Ya se que hace mucho pasó navidad, pero igual lo subo c: Espero que les guste**

 **NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO USTEDES YA SABEN ESO ;)**

* * *

El viento frío soplaba con fuerza, la noche había caído y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Las casas de la ciudad estaban adornadas con luces multicolores y un gran árbol navideño ocupaba el centro de la plaza. Era 24 de diciembre, faltaba una hora para media noche y seis amigas platicaban amenamente en el restaurante de una de ellas.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ver tu celular un minuto? Me estás desesperando – dijo una de las chicas a su compañera de al lado. Su cabello escarlata estaba suelto y cubierto por un gorro blanco, alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca con franjas amarillas que combinaba con sus ojos color dorado.

\- Perdón, pero Gunz me dijo que me vería en la plaza a las 11:20 y no quiero llegar tarde – le respondió una joven con cabello castaño corto, llevaba un gorro verde brillante con dos pompones en la punta y una bufanda a juego. Vio su celular una vez más dirigió su mirada violeta a otra chica del grupo. - ¿Qué van a hacer Ikuto y tú, Mizuki?

Una joven con cabello azul atado en una coleta, orejeras blancas y bufanda celeste dejó de tomar de su malteada de chocolate para contestar.

-Vamos a cenar en su casa. O eso me dijo él, me da la sensación de que quemará el pavo.

-Al menos tendrás pavo quemado, a Deidara se le olvidó comprar las cosas a tiempo y tendré que conformarme con fideos instantáneos. – La chica bufó molesta. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una media coleta. A diferencia de sus compañeras, no llevaba bufanda o algo para cubrir su cabeza.

-Te compadezco Nessie. Keith y yo sólo veremos películas en mi casa. – habló una chica con cabello negro peinado en dos coletas bajas cubierto por un gorro celeste. – Por cierto, debo irme. Feliz navidad a todas. -La joven salió del lugar después de dar un abrazo a cada una de sus amigas.

\- ¿Y tú, Sakari? ¿Anubias no preparó nada especial? – preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

La nombrada, una joven de cabello negro y ojos celeste con una bufanda dorada alrededor del cuello suspiró y volteó su vista a la ventana.

-No, tuvo que salir de la ciudad y me dijo que no llegará hasta mañana. Supongo que me quedaré aquí un rato más y después iré a la cama.

-Nadie debería pasar la Navidad sola, ¿no quieres venir con Ace y conmigo? Sólo pasearemos un rato por la ciudad.

-Gracias Konan, pero no quiero hacer un mal tercio.

-Ojalá hubiéramos hecho una fiesta como el año pasado, así no estarías sola. – El celular de la chica de ojos violeta sonó – ¡Ya es hora! Las dejo, feliz navidad. Y Sakari, asegúrate de castigar a Anubias por esto.

-Claro, lo que digas – dijo riendo la ojiazul mientras su amiga salía corriendo. – Y quedaron cuatro.

-Que sean tres, Ikuto me acaba de mandar un mensaje – La joven de cabello azul se paró y suspiró fuertemente – Sabía que quemaría el pavo. Feliz navidad chicas.

-Todas sabíamos que pasaría – Nessie dio un último bocado a su pastel de queso – bueno, los fideos instantáneos y un idiota me esperan – sonrió levemente caminó a la salida – Las veo luego.

Sakari vio la hora en su celular y habló a su compañera.

\- ¿Tú no tienes que irte también?

-No pasará nada si llego un poco tarde. – Dio un sorbo a su refresco y miró con un poco de tristeza a su amiga - ¿Segura que estarás bien sola? Mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Estaré bien, no es la gran cosa. Ve, llegarás tarde y Ace se enojará contigo

-Eso sería divertido. – terminó su refresco y se encaminó a la salida. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró a su compañera – Feliz navidad Sakari

-Feliz navidad Konan

La joven peliroja salió y Sakari quedó sola. Recogió la mesa donde había estado con sus amigas y comenzó a limpiar las demás. Las campanadas de media noche se escucharon y fuegos artificiales alumbraron el cielo. La chica se sentó un momento y vio por la ventana el colorido espectáculo. La campanilla de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación y su mirada se posó en la puerta. Parado en el umbral estaba un joven con el cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Una gruesa gabardina azul cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda negra.

-Tú…que… ¿no se suponía que llegarías mañana? – dijo sorprendida la joven

-Terminé con mis asuntos antes de lo planeado. ¿Sabías que es imposible conseguir un boleto de avión el día 24? – el joven se acercó poco a poco a la mesa.

\- Creo que todo el mundo sabe eso

-Bueno, yo no. Tuve que venir en auto junto con otros compañeros. Pensaba llegar antes de media noche y darte una sorpresa, pero como podrás ver, no pude hacerlo – se sentó frente a Sakari y puso sus codos sobre la mesa – Lo siento

-No lo sientas, estás aquí y es lo que importa

-Eso creo – de su gabardina sacó unas orejeras color dorado con azul – vi esto en una tienda y me recordaron a ti por alguna razón – se inclinó un poco y colocó las orejeras en la cabeza de la joven – te quedan bien.

-Gracias, son lindas. – Sakari volteó para verse en el reflejo de la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que decorar el lugar con muérdagos era mala idea.

-Si, pero creo que me retracto

El joven de cabello blanco se inclinó y besó dulcemente a su novia.

-Feliz navidad Sakari

-Feliz navidad Anubias

* * *

 **¿Acaso no fue lindo? Sakari y Anubias son el uno para el otro. No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia c:**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, algún día volveré a ser activa por acá...tal vez**

 **QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW POR FAVOR. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

 _ **Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
